Darcy Overhears at Pemberley
by Pyshcodelic-Pixie
Summary: What would have happened if Darcy overheard the conversation in the Marble Room when Lizzy and the Gardiners visited Pemberley? How would he react? Movieverse


**Darcy Overhears at Pemberley**

Mr Darcy exited his carriage in his usual slow manner and gave instructions to one of the footmen before going in search of Mrs Reynolds; his ever efficient housekeeper. As it was just past luncheon time, Mr Darcy headed towards the kitchens clasping a small piece of rolled-up paper in his left hand.

Just outside the door he stopped, and read the contents of the paper through to him self:

_Make certain the largest Bedchamber overlooking the lake is made ready for Mr Bingley as he is to arrive on Sunday for his annual visit, Miss Bingley will no doubt join us shortly after so another chamber will be in order; may I be so bold as to advise you to have the turkey red chamber aired out for she is rather fond of all things exotic and the orient at present and I think it best not to have to bear her ill-humours for a month of Sundays._

He sighed before rolling it back up.

"That should about do it, I dare say." Mr Darcy was startled briefly when his red-faced, buxom cook came bustling up to him with a large mixing bowl under her arm.

"What should bout' do it Mister Darcy sir, if it aint' to bold to ask?" she asked in her broad Yorkshire accent. It took the travel-worn Mr Darcy a couple of seconds to recover before responding.

"Oh, it is of no concern Mrs Bunting. Merely some estate business, as always." She then shuffled past him, opened the door to the kitchens and set the bowl down on the table with an almighty thud.

"Ah well Sir, I 'ope I can help ye' with it then, wah'eva it is." A puff of flour filled the large room and made Mr Darcy splutter slightly.

"Thank you Mrs Bunting, you are helpfulness itself." The cook laughed heartily.

"Aye Sir, tar very much." Mr Darcy forced a smiled and casually looked at his pocket-watch.

"Great Scott!" he exclaimed. "Pray, tell me where might Mr Reynolds be for I had hope to find her down here?" Mr Bunting paused her work for a moment and thought hard.

"Oh bless ma' soul, has nobody told ye'? Mrs Reynolds be' showing some gentlefolk from the south 'round. A well dressed couple n' a young lady, a pretty little thing at that. I saw them entering the house when I took Miss Georgiana her luncheon for Olivia couldn't be found 'ne'where and Hester was-" Although it was not his usual practise Mr Darcy interrupted.

"I am much obliged I am sure but where abouts might I find her?" he was becoming ever more agitated for he knew that his cook could talk the hind-legs off a mule once she got going.

"Ma' bet would be tha' room with all ye' Marble statues in Sir, ye' know how people always find um' the best part of the tour" Mr Darcy gave a sigh of relief before giving his thanks and heading to where he hoped to find Mrs Reynolds.

"All this trouble just for Miss Bingley," he said to himself as he walked briskly down a staircase, "she would be most delighted, indeed."

Mr Darcy took his time as he walked down the corridor and saw the door he wished to enter was ajar. He peered through the crack and caught sight of his housekeeper talking to the couple Mrs Bunting had mentioned; they were indeed well-dressed. Mr Darcy's eyes then scanned the room which was so familiar to him, he had his hand on the round knob laid with gold filigree and was about to open it when his eyes caught sight of the creature he tough he would only ever see again in him dreams. Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. The piece of paper in his hands was screwed up as he clenched his fists. Mr Darcy chastised himself inwardly, Elizabeth was not his at all and she never would be: that much she hade made perfectly clear in April.

Mr Darcy gazed intently at the figure trying to convince himself that it was some other woman but it must be true; he would recognise her bold stance anywhere. But how could she, of all people be here, in his house. Mr Darcy's mind was racing as he stood glued to the spot. Slowly he brought his hand to his head and rubbed his aching temple. He then heard Mrs Reynolds' voice raised slightly towards Elizabeth.

"He is a handsome man, is he not Ma'am." Mr Darcy blushed slightly, dear Mrs Reynolds: ever singing his praise. Suddenly he dreaded the response the woman who hated him would give. He was about to walk off in despair when he heard his beloved's musical voice carry along the air.

"Yes, he is very handsome, I dare say." Mr Darcy was awestruck. Tears welling in his beautiful eyes, he leaned in closer to the door to get a better view but unfortunately he knocked his head on the doorframe loudly. He saw Mrs Reynolds and the couple Elizabeth was with turn around and make for the door that was concealing him, but Elizabeth was not stirred from her spot. It then registered in Mr Darcy's mind what she was looking at, him, in marble form at least. It was his dearest wish at that moment to see the expression on her face, but it was not to be. Mrs Reynolds was almost at the door so he backed off and rushed to tell Georgiana and ask her what he should do now, this might be his last chance to win Elizabeth.

Mrs Reynolds opened the door swiftly upon reaching it and looked suspiciously either way down the corridor, before looking to the ground. In his haste, Mr Darcy had left that small piece of rolled up paper that had brought him to this spot. She stooped down and picked it up. Mrs Reynolds then carefully unrolled it and read it once before stowing it away in a pocket.

"Oh, how very odd." She said to herself before showing the couple towards another door. "Would you like to follow me to the Old Mr Darcy's study Mr & Mrs Gardiner?" The couple eagerly followed without delay forgetting about their niece…

As soon as Mr Darcy entered the Music Room, his sister insisted on playing him her latest piece, he acquiesced with little resistance. All the while she played Mr Darcy spoke of what had allowed him to return early from town. Soon enough he ran out of conversation, his heart to heavy to make light conversation. He got up and went to admire her playing from the side of the new Broadwood Grand he had bought her whilst in town. Mr Darcy heard a series of loud creaks from just outside the door but dismissed them readily. He then said to Georgiana quietly.

"Elizabeth Bennet is here." Georgiana jumped up and enthusiastically threw herself into her brother's arms.

"Oh Brother!" He laughed, at his sister's delight and spun her around. He happened to glance in the mirror and saw a pair of fine eyes looking at him from a gap beside the open door. Soon as Elizabeth saw she had been discovered, she bolted.

Mr Darcy almost dropped his sister before running after her, but it was no good. She was far to good at running, and since he had not been looking after himself as well these past few months he was a little out of shape. He was starting to despair of ever catching up with her but she saw he was gaining distance as he went down a flight of stairs outside, practically tripping up in his rush. Soon enough, he had cornered her on a balcony outside. Even though he was quite out of breath and his hair was quite messy he spoke. He had less then three minutes before he knew the infamous Elizabeth Bennet would make her escape, one way or another…


End file.
